A system described in Patent Literature 1 is known as an example of a car sharing system. According to this system, a door of a vehicle is opened by a cellular phone or an IC card type driver's license to which a member identification ID has been given. A key box provided inside the vehicle is unlocked to take out a start key (key component) from the key box. The start key thus taken out is operated to use the vehicle.
The present inventor has found the followings.
According to the car sharing system having the conventional configuration, it is necessary to install a key box within the vehicle, and control locking and unlocking of the key box. In this case, the manufacturing cost increases by the necessity to install the key box.